Keyblade Graveyard
The Keyblade Graveyard is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts III. It was first revealed in the secret ending of Kingdom Hearts II, "The Gathering". Before its formal introduction as a world, the Keyblade Graveyard was known as . Setting Keyblade Graveyard The Keyblade Graveyard is made up of unending, rocky badlands, scarred by the battles of the Keyblade War. Early on, Terra and Ventus investigate the world at the Badlands, where they run into Master Xehanort and Vanitas, respectively. Later, the Vanitas Remnant and Lingering Will appear here, where they challenge intruders to battle. Each of the heroes eventually enter the true battlegrounds of the world at the Seat of War, a small outcropping of rock overlooking the shattered vista below. It leads into the Twister Trench, where Vanitas's raging emotions have manifested as literal storms of Unversed. If any of the twisters are touched a battle against a group of Unversed begins. After this is the Fissure, a small ravine containing a save point and Moogle Shop. The final area, the titular are crossroads, covered in the Keyblades of the wielders who fell during the Keyblade War. During his battle with the heroes, Master Xehanort creates a pillar of rock from the graveyard, and summons Kingdom Hearts to shine down upon it. After Master Xehanort steals Terra's body and is reborn as Terra-Xehanort, Terra's soul animates his armor as the Lingering Will, locks them both within the , and forces him into a final battle. Meanwhile, Ventus and Vanitas have reunited into Ventus-Vanitas, and Ventus is forced to fight off Vanitas's control within . Both of these areas vanish after the battle ends. The Skein of Severance The Skein of Severance is an artificial area of the Keyblade Graveyard created by Master Xehanort to serve as the battleground for the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness and the Seven Guardians of Light. It is a labyrinthine ruin-like structure that is divided into three sections. The first section is the Trail of Valediction, where two separate groups of the Seekers of Darkness are fought - one including Xigbar and Dark Riku, while the other includes Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene. Upon defeating these two sets of enemies, Sora enters the Twist of Isolation, where in order to proceed, special doors have to be opened and closed by standing on top of colored switches. Here two other groups can be found, one including Vanitas and Terra-Xehanort, while the other includes Xion and Saïx. The final area, called the Tower of Endings, is located atop the Skein of Severance, and serves as the battle area for Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort. Story Kingdom Hearts χ Before the war, the Player dreams a vision of the seven lights and the thirteen seekers of darkness about to start a battle in the future. The graveyard is also seen after the war, with the Player being the only survivor. Before the events of Birth By Sleep, Ephemer's physical body perished, but his heart eventually found its way to the Keyblade Graveyard due his connection to the place. His heart remains in the graveyard for centuries after his physical death. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Keyblade Graveyard was the site of the Keyblade War, where the χ-blade was shattered and the only place where it could be recreated. As Heartless appear on the world at times, the Keyblade Graveyard also served as a training ground for Xehanort to train his apprentice Ventus in honing his darkness before deciding to extract the darkness and create Vanitas. Before the world's identity was revealed, Ventus and Terra visited this world. While Terra's visits have him meet up with Xehanort, Ventus's first visit was a conflict between him and Vanitas and the second where Xehanort reveals his intend to use the boy to create the χ-blade. Eventually through the manipulations of Xehanort, Terra, Aqua and Ventus each end up at the Keyblade Graveyard and meet up. With Vanitas by his side, Xehanort reveals the world's history and how he will accomplish what those who fell failed by obtaining the recreated χ-blade to unlock Kingdom Hearts while causing another Keyblade War upon the worlds. An epic battle ensues, and after Xehanort freezes Ventus and drops him off a cliff, Aqua tending to her friend before being distracted by Braig long enough for Vantias to knock the Keyblade Master unconscious. Managing to break free, Ventus battles Vanitas before being restrained by the Unversed as Vanitas proceeds to merge back into Ventus so the χ-blade can be remade from their reunion. At that time, having Terra fully embrace the darkness in his heart Xehanort uses his Keyblade to transfer his heart into the younger Keyblade wielder's body, turning Terra into his vessel. However, as Terra-Xehanort finds himself facing resistance from Terra in the form of the Lingering Will, Aqua and Mickey find themselves fighting Ventus under the control of Vanitas before the χ-blade is revealed to be unstable. Despite Vanitas's attempt to metaphysically force their fusion into completion, Ventus defeats him as the χ-blade explodes with the blast radius consuming everyone with only the Lingering Will, and Terra's mind, remaining on the Keyblade Graveyard. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix In Disney Castle, a portal to the Keyblade Graveyard appears in the Hall of the Cornerstone. Chip and Dale summon Sora, Donald, and Goofy, who enter the portal and find the Lingering Will alone in the Keyblade Graveyard. The Lingering Will first wonders if Sora is Aqua, Ventus, Riku or even Xehanort. Calling out Xehanort's name, the Lingering Will engages Sora in a fierce battle. Sora manages to defeat the Lingering Will, who respectfully acknowledges Sora as a true Keyblade Master and then returns to his normal position. If Sora comes back to challenge him again, the Lingering Will agrees to fight, but states to Sora that he has nothing left to give him save for his hatred for Xehanort. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Master Xehanort chooses this place to fittingly recreate the second Keyblade War as Sora and his allies go there to face him. Each clash between light and darkness brought Master Xehanort one step closer to creating the χ-blade once again. Upon the thirteenth clash between Sora and Master Xehanort himself, the legendary Keyblade was remade again and he utilized its power to once again summon Kingdom Hearts to purge the worlds in darkness as it had in the past. Using their combined powers, the guardians of light utilize Xehanort's own powers over space and time against him, to trap him in Scala ad Caelum where Sora would follow in after to finish him off. When the battle concluded, the Keyblade Graveyard returned to its natural state before the fights began. Not long afterwards, Luxu summons the other foretellers, with the exception of Ava, back at the crossroads and reveals his current form as Xigbar and explain to them his role over the centuries. Characters Temporary Residents Vanitas KHIII.png|Vanitas Terranort KHIII.png|Terra-Xehanort Lingering Will KHIII.png|Lingering Will Vanitas Remnant KHBBS.png|Vanitas Remnant Visitors Chirithy KH2.8.png|Chirithy Invi KH2.8.png|Invi Gula KH2.8.png|Gula Ira KH2.8.png|Ira Aced KH2.8.png|Aced Ava KH2.8.png|Ava Luxu KH2.8.png|Luxu Ephemer KH2.8.png|Ephemer Skuld KHX.png|Skuld Brain KHUX.png|Brain Lauriam KHUX.png|Lauriam Braig-_Eyepatch_KHBBS.png|Braig Xehanort KHIII.png|Master Xehanort Xemnas KHIII.png|Xemnas Ansem Seeker of Darkness KHIII.png|Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Young Xehanort KHIII Render.png|Young Xehanort Xigbar KHIII.png|Xigbar Saix KHIII.png|Saïx Marluxia KHIII.png|Marluxia Larxene KHIII.png|Larxene Luxord KHIII.png|Luxord Dark Riku KHIII.png|Dark Riku Vexen KHIII.png|Vexen Demyx KHIII.png|Demyx Sora KHIII.png|Sora Mickey KHIII.png|King Mickey Riku KHIII.png|Riku KairiKH3.png|Kairi Ventus KHIII.png|Ventus Aqua KHIII.png|Aqua Terra KHIII.png|Terra Roxas KHIII.png|Roxas Xion (Keyblade) KHIII.png|Xion Lea KHIII.png|Lea Donald Duck KH3.png|Donald Goofy (Without Shield) KHIII.png|Goofy Yen Sid KHIII.png|Yen Sid Riku Replica KHIII.png|Riku Replica Maleficent KHIII.png|Maleficent Pete KHIII.png|Pete Enemies Heartless Shadow KHIII.png|Shadow Neoshadow render.png|Neoshadow Fluttering KH2.8.png|Fluttering Rock Troll KHIII.png|Rock Troll Demon Tide KH2.8.png|Demon Tide Nobodies Dusk KHII.png|Dusk Reaper KHIII.png|Reaper Unversed Flood.png|Flood Bruiser.png|Bruiser Red-Hot Chili.png|Red Hot Chili Shoe Gazer.png|Shoegazer Arch Raven.png|Archraven Hareraiser (Official) KHBBS.png|Hareraiser Illimitable Tank.png|Tank Toppler Medicine Bottle.png|Vile Phial Sonic Blaster.png|Sonic Blaster Vile Face.png|Triple Wrecker Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea Salt Yellow Mustard.png|Yellow Mustard Mandrake.png|Mandrake Buckle Bruiser.png|Buckle Bruiser Chrono Twister.png|Chrono Twister Launching Plant KHBBSFM.png|Launching Plant Spiked Turtletoad.png|Spiked Turtletoad Gallery File:Graveyard Keyblades.png|The Keyblades that appeared in the Keyblade Graveyard in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. All of these appear in the opening video as well. File:Crater1.png|Aqua in front of a crater created during the Keyblade War. File:Crater2.png|Another remnant of the Keyblade War. File:Crater3.png|More craters, which form a Hidden Mickey. Treasure |} Trivia *The capital letters in the logo for the Keyblade Graveyard slightly resemble real Keyblades. The "K" bears resemblance to the teeth of the Ends of the Earth, the "E" resembles the teeth of the Wayward Wind, the "G" bears similarity to the guard of the Stormfall, and the final "D" resembles the guard of the Kingdom Key complete with the Keychain, albeit featuring Sora's Crown Pendant rather than the Hidden Mickey symbol. *The "teeth" of Oblivion, Oathkeeper, Sleeping Lion, Follow the Wind, Circle of Life, and Fenrir, as well as the Keychain of The Gazing Eye, can been seen coming out of the bottom of the World icon. *Each Eye of the Storm contains Unversed inflicted with either Slow, Haste, or an unnamed status that enlarges them, depending on the color of that storm. es:Necrópolis de Llaves Espada Category:Realm Between Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts III worlds